


Your Everything and More

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, English Premier League, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dele, I just...I’m not ready yet, OK? Come here; don’t give me that face,”</p><p>“No,” Dele pushed Eric’s hand away and walked to the door. He’s so freaking tired of hiding and trying.</p><p>“Whatever, Eric, whatever. Find me when you’re finally ready to be who you are. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoraclespecialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraclespecialist/gifts).



** **

 

**DELE**

Some things meant to stay the same at the White Heart Lane. Like Sonny was still as cheery and innocent as last season, and Erikson was still the man that would escape from paparazzi’s camera. But some other things could change for the better, and Dele Alli was determined to make it happen this new season.

“Coming out to the lads?”

Eric frowned over the proposition, and Dele was near heartbroken. But he smiled, still, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the crook of his neck. Eric loved it.

“Imagine if we don’t have to sneak to the broom closet like this, just to steal kisses in training?”

“That’d be great, yeah,” Eric wondered, tilting his head. “But what if they don’t take the news well?”

 

Dele couldn’t help but exhaled dramatically. He’d prepared for this negativity, but not being pissed over it was impossible.

“What if they’re super okay about it?” Dele's voice came out pitchy, “And you’re just being paranoid? The only way to find out is by doing it.”

“Dele, I just...I’m not ready yet, OK? Come here; don’t give me that face,”

“No,” Dele pushed Eric’s hand away and walked to the door. He’s so freaking tired of hiding and trying.

“Whatever, Eric, whatever. Find me when you’re finally ready to be who you are. “

 

**ERIC**

So much for a season start, Eric thought. He stared motionless to his locker. Placed far inside, was a picture of him and Dele, a selfie they took on a drive together. It was easier for him to be affectionate among general crowd, where he and Dele would just be “mistaken” as buddies.

_But here?_

Coming out supposed to be something relieving; freeing. That’s what Eric’s been hearing from stories.But if that turned out to be a digging-your-own-grave act in his case, Eric had no idea how he could rebuild his career after that. It’s not just about coming out to a bunch of guys. Coming clean, might even change how the boys judged him and Dele professionally.

“Tense much, mate?”

Harry Kane showed up, and Eric slammed his locker shut right away.

“Yo, mate. Yeah..it’s that obvious?”

Harry frowned, and Eric felt like Harry was trying to read his mind.

“Well...the rush of a new season, I totally get it. But you weren’t like this last year,”

 _Yeah, no shit_. Eric shrugged. Of course he couldn’t share more of that. He’d love to, though. If he really ended up coming out to the team, god knew when, Harry might be one of the boys that’d take it very well.

“Loosen up a little. I’m having a little party this evening,” Harry said. “8 PM, my place. Be there, mate. The others have confirmed.”

“No big deal. I RSVP,” Eric smiled, but the curve of his mouth dropped as soon as Harry left. He didn’t have to ask, but Dele would definitely turn down his offer to be picked up.

 

**DELE**

Harry must be lying when he said it’s going to be a “small party”. Well, might be small, yes, but definitely a loud one. Dele slowly disappeared to the background, sipping his punch next to the curtain.

_Eric wouldn’t take me anywhere loud._

Suddenly Dele felt lonely in the middle of the party, even with Sonny and some guy having a loud drinking battle across the room. He missed Erik. He’d rather be in his pajamas, playing FIFA with Eric on his couch, then later talking about small subjects while eating sweet popcorns.

Only Eric that knew Dele didn’t do loud.  _Only Eric knows I love sweet popcorns more than anything._

Then the memories of the bitter conversation  earlier that morning somehow strucked Dele’s conscious, and that was the end of his brief, silent smile. Just in time when a couple of ladies came approaching, that Dele recognized Harry introduced earlier as his neighbours.

It never really crossed his mind, but Dele actually never really addressed to anybody or even himself, that he’s actually might be bi instead of straight up gay. Looking below to the ladies’ bosoms, it’s still doing stuff to his stomach.

“What’s up, Ladies?” Dele nodded. A conversation just flew fluidly from there, and eventually Dele found himself quite attracted more to Alice than her roommate Sam. She’s into football, and even played it herself back in highschool. Pretty cool.

Alice smiled sweetly half hour to their comfy chat, inviting Dele to come over to her place. Dele shrugged. He enjoyed talking with the girl, and a quieter place would be better for the sake of his ears. He casually wrapped his arm around Alice’s back and led her going through the packed living room like a gentleman he’s supposed to be, and then opened up the door for her.

Maybe it’s faith, or just simply a coincidence to  make things more complicated. But Eric Dier chose to arrive at the door right at that exact time, definitely seeing Dele with his arm around Alice and whatnot. Dele sighed and closed his eyes.

_Would you do something now, Eric?_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience, guys!  
>  See you in next stories xx

**ERIC**

Golden hair, fit body...Beautiful girl. Losing to this kind of creature would be fair enough. Eric looked at Dele, that seemed like waiting for him to say something, or anything, when the truth was Eric just wanted to punch a deep, wide, ugly hole on the wall.

“Dele,” Eric shoved his hands deep to his pockets. _Stay calm_. “Leaving already?”

“Eric Dier!” The lady offered her hand, even before Dele got to say anything. “This is so exciting. Heard you’re his best mate? I’m Alice, nice to meet you.”

_Yeah…Pretty and sweet. What you gonna do, Dier?_

Suddenly Eric couldn’t hear the loud music anymore. His legs all shaky, stomach getting tight and warm. But it’s the kind of shitty feeling that he got on the pitch a lot. The pain after conceded an opponent goal would make him felt ashamed and angry, but then turned into a powerful, fighting force the next second.

Losing was not an option. Not on the pitch, and definitely not when it came to Dele.

“Eric Dier. Nice to meet you,” Eric took the soft, little hand. _Am I really doing this?_ “Best mate? Oh sweetheart, more like boyfriend, actually.”

Hopefully it was the right time. Hopefully it was not a dumb move. What Ella, or whatever her name was, thought, Eric could care less. Dele’s hand had moved from the girl’s back to his mouth, covering the adorable blush on Dele's cheeks that he just couldn’t hide.

 

**DELE**

“I wanna be sure you’re really ready for this,”

Eric smiled and nodded as his answer. Now Dele felt like the jerk. He should never question Eric’s will, and that it was just the nature of their job that was holding him back. Dele touched Eric’s light stubble lovingly. Gosh…Pretty soon he’d be able do that in front of the world.

“Come on,” Eric sprinted to the changing room, his neat blonde strands beaming under the sun. “Don’t tell me you changed your mind,”

“Are you kidding me? Why would I?”

Dele took Eric’s hand and together they entered Enfield changing room, holding hands and all. For a moment, the room went silent dramatically. Lamela’s eyes look like they’re about to jump out of his sockets, and Dele felt his palm, or maybe Eric’s, started sweating in nasty sticky bullets.

_Awkward._

“MY GAAAWD,” loud squeal came from one corner. Sonny had his palms squeezing his little mug.  “FINALLY! You two! So cute!”

But Sonny was always happy, always smiling. Everything was beautiful to his dark Asian eyes, it seemed.  The others? Dele was prepared for the worst. He looked around, trying to find any homophobic gestures, even just the smallest one. Maybe he even hoped to see one.

But Harry smiled. Toby stopped from putting his pants on, only to smile even bigger eventually. Mousa didn’t say anything, which was typical him. Something in his eyes telling Dele that he’s cool.

As the room slowly went back to normal, it hit Dele nothing was changing. Only now there would be no more broom closet.


End file.
